


Stay

by snapbackmalik



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FC Barcelona, Football, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Short One Shot, neymar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackmalik/pseuds/snapbackmalik
Summary: Somewhere in a hotel room, Leo waits as Neymar's last few hours in Barcelona slip away.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to write this at first because I was emotionally traumatised after ney left but I felt like the short number of fics I've written and anyone who's ever read and appreciated them deserve a proper goodbye. Good luck to ney, I hope he succeeds in all his endeavours and I hope things go well for him at PSG. Of course I'll always love him and so will Leo :) ❤ thank you for supporting me and leaving behind your lovely comments and kudos.

It's half past three in the morning and Leo can't shake that unsettling feeling in his chest. Almost as if half of his heart - his very soul - has been ripped into two. He knows why he's feeling it but he can't say anything. After all, what difference would it make? The choice wasn't his, however desperate he was for it to be. Sunlight filters into the room, softly dancing on his skin.

There's a soft knock on the door. A part of him thinks maybe it's just his imagination but years worth of raw instinct - on the field and off it - has taught him to trust his gut. He gingerly hops off the bed and makes his way to the door. After a moment's hesitation, he opens it.

"I wasn't sure if I should've come. I thought you were asleep"  
The dim light from the hallway look like tiny halos around each of Neymar's curls. His eyes look tired - a result from all the meetings and board room discussions, probably.  
"I wasn't," Leo says, scanning Neymar for any signs of the verdict. "Come in."  
The topic of discussion hangs in the air - unspoken, like a dead weight on both their consciences. The room is quiet. Neither of them know what's on the other's mind.  
"Leo..I've had a great year," begins Neymar, unsure of how to convey the billions of emotions raging inside him. "I've made unforgettable memories. You've taught me so much about the game..about life -"  
"Ney," says Leo. He hates interrupting and he's rarely done it in the past. But the question on his mind burns with such ferocity that he can't take it any longer. "Are you leaving?"  
Neymar's eyes widen and his expression is unreadable. There's pain, sorrow and even guilt.   
"I'm sorry," he whispers, tears threatening  
 to spill. "I wanted you to be the first to know. I haven't told the other's yet." It wasn't supposed to be this hard. 

"No.." says Leo, shaking his head. "We've had a great spin. Sure, we didn't win much last season but there's always room for improvement, right?"  
There's desperation hanging on disbelief in his every word and Neymar can't look him in the eye. He feels ashamed to stand here and have a legend like Leo beg him to stay. But his choice has been made. The decision has been taken.   
"Please.." says Leo. "How can I change your mind?"  
"I can't," says Neymar, bitterly. "I've changed my mind a billion times. Give me a chance and I'll change it again."  
"Then change it."  
"Please, Leo," says Neymar, looking at the wall instead of the man in front of him. "This is what I've been destined to do. I don't want to sit down one day and regret not experimenting with my options.  
Leo wants to scream the words _stay_ but he recognizes the spark of determination in Neymar's eyes. It's a familiar look. He knows what it's like, having been in the same position many years ago. So he smiles through his train of upsetting thoughts and pulls him into a fierce hug.  
"Good luck Ney," he says, softly. "May you conquer everything you've wished for. Thank you for being a vital part of me."  
Neymar doesn't speak but Leo feels the reciprocation of his words in the hug.  
Somewhere in the air, there still lingers a sullen word - _stay_


End file.
